Lost in the Darkness
by Cassie Everdeen
Summary: Fionna lost Cake, her best friend and sister, she doesn't know what to do with her life and Gumball started acting weird after Cake's lost. Marshall has been gone for a month and she doesn't know if there is someone out there that still cares for her.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is Cassie and this is my first fanfiction EVER so I hope you enjoy comment please! all suggestions are accepted

Chapter one:

It has been a week since Cake died , I don't know if I am going to be able to handle it, I feel like nobody cares, Gumwad doesn't help much all he does is send me his strawberry cupcakes EVERY day and I haven't heard from Marshall Lee for a while.

I walk to the kitchen throwing away Gumwad's cupcakes I leave every single window open hoping to freeze to death before Gumwad comes back with more cupcakes, maybe I should give LM Cake's stuff you know for the kittens to have something from their mom, everything is so quiet, the only sound I can hear is the snow falling, I make bacon pancakes for breakfast, cake was a way better cook than me... tears start coming out of my eyes and I wipe them as fast as I can, I am really glad to be alone right now I hate when people see me cry " What's wrong bunny?" I hear Marshall's voice coming from the shadows "M-Marshall? what are you doing here?" I see Marshall's figure floating he was probably invisible before he talked.. oh no! he saw me cry?! "I just came back from the nightosphere I had Vampire King's stuff to do, you know Fionna, I leave all the time" "Well why the heck did you leave when I need you the most?! you suck as a friend dude, now please leave I need some time to umm... think" okay that wasn't true I just needed to cry, let it all out but I didn't want him to see me cry "Come on Fi I know you missed me" says Marshall with a smirk, "What the heck dude! CAKE DIED! AND YOU ARE FLIRTING WITH ME?!" I finally say it, I say that Cake died, I cry even harder covering my face with my hands and hoping to be dead, Marshall pulls me towards him and hugs me, I sob in his arms, feeling weak and stupid. " Oh Fi I didn't know, It's been a month since I arrived to the nightosphere" Why is he hugging me? why is he being nice? is he drunk? this isn't the Marshall I know but I.. I like it, He kisses my forehead and I blush, snow fills the room and I leave Marshall to close the windows, He helps me to close them but the snow is already inside so he offers me to hang out in his place until the snow melts when I am about to answer the door opens and a pink prince walks in with a basket of UGH cupcakes " Fionna! what in the world happened here? did the ice queen attacked you?" says Gumwad placing the cupcakes in the table " No umm I left them open and fell asleep" "Well you have to come to the Candy Kingdom until your house is snow free" Marshall looks annoyed and floats next to me " No way Gumbutt! I am going with Marshall" I say, glob he didn't even ask he ordered me to go with him, for glob's sake! what's wrong with him? I am no kid anymore! "Well then Fionna, I hope you enjoy this strawberry cupcakes" says Gumball as he leaves and slams the door. I wonder if he is jealous or something, he acted really weird " Let's go then Bunny" said Marshall with his seductive regular voice


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't take long did I? Well here is Chapter two, enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

"Wait up Vampire, I have to get some stuff" I leave Marshall and walk to my bedroom, I get my usual clothes, pajamas and toothbrush. I put everything in my backpack and walk downstairs "Should I bring human food? I bet you only have grey apples or strawberries" **"**Very funny Fi" says Marshall with a smirk , I suppose that's a Yes Fionna get your own food, so I get pancakes, cake, bacon, bread and Gumbutt's cupcakes, If he finds out I didn't eat them he is going to get mad, and boring and everything he's still my friend. "Okay I'm done, let's go" Marshall picks me up and we fly to his cave, I love flying with Marshall it feels amazing, the wind, being so close to the sky…. "Scared bunny?" asks Marshall "No way dude! This is AMAZING!" Marshall laughs and I feel his arms dropping me, what the heck is he doing? I am falling and He is flying next to me while I fall "okay this is not funny!" I shout and Marshall laughs, when I am a couple of inches from the ground, he picks me up and says "Scared now?" "Let me go you freak! I can walk!" We continue flying because he won't let me go, when we arrive Marshall leads me to his bedroom and says "You can stay here I don't have a guest room, I don't need one" "I know I have stayed here before" I smile remembering the last time I had to stay with Marshall, I was fighting monsters when it started raining, Marshall found me and took me to his place, and his mom arrived while we were watching a movie, Marshall's mom wasn't very nice with him but it was so funny to listen to his mom telling silly stories about him and saying "My cute baby demon, some day you will be as great as your mommy" and Marshall blushing I couldn't stop laughing. "Oh you still remember?! That was 3 years ago!" says Marshall "No worries cute baby demon, I won't tell anyone about it" I say laughing, Marshall blushes and his eyes turn red in anger "I don't want to hear anything about my mother is that clear?! I hate her I can't believe you actually liked her!" I have never seen Marshall this mad… "I didn't Marsh, I was just teasing you, and what did she do to you? You never tell me!" Marshall sights and floats away, ugh I guess I'll have to wait another year for an answer "It's a painful long story Fi…. I'll tell you tomorrow" he leaves me, he is probably going to his bedroom, should I follow? Nah I want to eat. I walk to Marshall's kitchen and open the fridge "Ha! Grey apples and strawberries! I knew it!" I say, I take out one of Gumwad's cupcakes and give it a huge bite, it tastes weird…. Everything goes black and I fall and drop the cupcake


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay okay I know I left it hanging, sorry I kinda ran out of ideas... **

"Fionna...Fionna open your eyes"

"Huh?" I hear Gumball's voice, when did he arrived? I was supposed to be at Marshall Lee's, I feel dizzy... "Fionna, my queen wake up" "Gumball what is going on?" I open my eyes and I see Gumball laying next to me, what in aaa is going on here? "Gumwad were is Marshall?" I say as I stand up "Marshall? I don't know any Marshall" for some reason I can't think clearly my mouth tastes like strawberries... strawberries! the dang cupcakes! I knew they had something weird!, every minute that passes makes my memories less clear, what was in those cupcakes! I have to find Marshall but if I try to escape Gumbutt will stop me so... I guess I have to roll with it.. "Sorry I was sleep talking my *glup* king" "Oh Fionna don't worry about it" What if it's just Ice Queen playing with me again? Well whatever it is I have to find Marshall "I'm hungry, would you mind baking something for me?" I say "Sure! I'll be back soon" Gumwad kisses me and leaves, okay I have to go. I brake the window and jump out, it wasn't as high as I thought, I run away from the Candy Kingdom I don't have much time until Gumball comes back so I have to be as far as possible now.

I reach the tree house and hear someone calling me and I walk inside "Marshall.. is that you?"

Marshall P.O.V

"Fi? Fionna! hello? are you alive?" I scream to Fionna's lifeless body, she couldn't be dead... right? I just arrived to the kitchen when I saw Fionna on the ground at the beginning I thought she was just joking but after a few hours... well I got worried. I look around searching for something I don't know exactly what, I find Gumbutt's cupcakes on the table why are those disgusting things here?! I grab the one that Fionna is holding and I take a bit UGH what the heck this tastes like raw chicken why is Fionna eating this things? Do humans like raw chicken? well I don't know, maybe she got on a coma for eating such a disgusting cupcake. This is Gumbutt's fault I knew it! I can't go out now, it's sunny but I can't wait here and watch Fionna die either, "Fi please wake up!" Fionna's eyes start to open "Fi?" I whisper "Marshall... is that you?" "That wasn't funny Fi, what the heck happened here? why were you eating that raw cupcake?!" I help Fionna as she starts to stand up " I-I Don't know"

**Bam! what was in gumbutt's cupcakes? who do you think she should keep? Marshall? Gumball?**


	4. Chapter 4

** You said Fi should keep Marshall so Gumbutt is evil now XD enjoy!**

Fionna's

Marshall started saying things against Gumball, I still don't understand what does he has to do with all of this I just fainted, that's not his fault right? "Marshall what does he has to do with me? I just fainted, I'm a human this can happen" okay saying that was a bad idea Marshall's eyes are turning red and he made a hiss sound "You ate the cupcake! the moment you took a bite you fainted that's not normal!" said Marshall, he is right and he was in my dream as well... but everything seemed so real. "I'm confused Marsh, are you sure it was after I bit the cupcake? I can't remember! I can't even remember how I got here!" "WHAT?!" said Marshall, It's true I can't remember anything at all how many of those cupcakes did I ate?! I remember he brought me a lot everyday... If it wasn't for Marshall I wouldn't even remember that I fainted, what if this has been happening every day? what if everything I know is just some made up dream by Gumbutt?! Oh man, oh man, oh man! "M-Marshall he brought me cupcakes everyday and since Cake umm you know... I haven't been out of the treehouse" Marshall looked confused even more than me, he has been gone for a month so he is not able to tell me what is real and what isn't real "Fi, d-do you love me?" woaaah what kind of question is that in a situation like this?! "Mash what are you talking about? You're my bro!" after I said that Marshall's face turned very pale even more than his usual color "Mash? are you okay?" " You shouldn't have eaten those, I knew that Gumbutt was doing something bad, he was jealous, It's not my fault that it took him too long to realize his feelings for you Fi, so long you stopped liking him. It's not my fault that you fell in love with me, so now he is erasing everything you know to change it to a reality where you still loved him" I heard every word Marshall said but I just couldn't believe it, if I was in love with him and we were dating I would remember something about it right? I walked closer to Marshall and hugged him, he didn't return the hug at first because he was kinda surprised, then I held his face with my hands and kissed him.

His lips pressed against mine... it felt so familiar, so wonderful it had to be true, Marshall was right about us. After a few minutes I finally let go I'm a human, I need air! Marshall smiled and I smiled as well but then I realized something "So that means that cake is alive?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately... sooo enjoy! and also reviews feed my soul!**

It was a cold rainy day, I braided my hair and stuffed the braid in my bunny hat as I walked to the Candy Kingdom to see Gumball. I had a crush on him remember? Well it seems like he had a crush on me as well and now we are dating, I am actually really happy my life seems to be perfect. When I finally arrive to the Candy Kingdom two banana guards lead me to the castle even tho I already know where it is, Gumball shows up and gives me a fast hug "Hey Fi how are you doing my love?" hmmmm Fi sounds familiar it's the first time he ever called me that way but for some reason I feel like someone used to call me that way "I'm fine just a little confused" Gumball has a worried look in his face I wonder what is he worried about... oh well I bet it's nothing important I bet it's something like what frosting a cake will have he is never worried about serious stuff "Oh Fionna what's troubling you?" he asked "Well I had a weird dream last night with some kind of vampire a dead cat and poisonous cupcakes..." I start feeling dizzy as I try to remember more about my dream, Gumball's face turns pale and he slightly opens his mouth, he seems to notice his reaction and he calms down "Don't worry Fionna everybody has weird dreams"

**BAM short chapter! I'm considering to finish it here... what do you say?**


End file.
